ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Goge
Goge (ゴーゲ Goge) also known as Gauge in the English version, is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Six Perfections” and as such, is one of the strongest “good” dôji seated below Ultimo. Appearance Even by the standards of the other dôji, Goge is a robot of enormous physical proportions in both height and build. He has harsh facial features consisting of roughly shoulder-length black hair, roughly tied back into a ponytail by light green hairband, and large, brown transparent extensions that frame both of his eyes. Unlike most of the dôjis' pale skin-tones, Goge has a dark skin-tone, and has dark narrow eyes. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a gray waistcoat, composed out of fur and left open, and a white hakama, that is tied using a light green sash (obi). The large piece of brown fabric that hangs from the center of this sash, is embellished with the light green image of a triangle and two tusk-like protrusions at either side. Outwardly, two large brown mechanical and angular gauntlets, each with large holes present in the arm sections, belies the fact that he isn't human. In his present day human form, Goge wears a light-colored sweatsuit with no shoes and wears his hair down when training with Hibari. Robot Crest After preforming the Pledge Ritual with his master, Goge's Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) appears surrounding the entirety of the person's right forearm, taking the form of two pointed ellipses overlapping each other, resulting in it resembling a four-pointed star with curved edges. Personality According to data profiles, Goge's wisdom of contemplation consist of focusing his spirit, keeping a calm mind, and discerning the truth of things. As a result, Goge has a wise, collected, and thoughtful personality, fitting his virtue and making him one of more mature good dôji. Goge is also very kind and helpful, assisting his master, Hibari Oume, with her training and talking to her about status with her father in the One Hundred Machine Funeral. Relationships Hiroshi Kumegawa As Hiroshi was Goge's master, he follow his every orders without questions. However, Hiroshi was gravely injured by Vice, and while fortunate enough to remain alive in a wheelchair, he can no longer be Goge's master. At the end of the series, while Goge choose to continue living together with Hibari after Dunstan turns Goge into a human, he still keeps in contact with his former master and see him around from time to time. Hibari Oume After Goge's old master is forced to stay in the hospital due to his injuries, Hibari becomes Goge's new master. Goge affectionately calls Oume "Boss Hibari", due to their past together in a black market mafia gang. They get along very well, with Goge going jogging with her and helping her with her Karate. However, he worries about Hibari's temper and violent behavior, making him the more sensible one of the two. At the end of the series, after Dunstan turns Goge into a human, he choose to continue to live together with Hibari over Hiroshi. Goge even got a job for Kaizo Oume's construction company to provide for himself and it allows him to be around Hibari often. Abilities As Goge is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Goge is also noted for possessing more physical strength than the average dôji. He also knows martial arts, and his prefers tactics are counterattacks and moves that uses the enemies' momentum against them. Marital Arts *'Ixcalibur': A punch attack that can be used in human or dôji form. When combined with Goge's massive strength, it can do massive damage. There are several variations: **'Straight Punch: Ixcalibur': A standard straight punch that can easily injure or harm the victim. **'Backfist: Ixcalibur': After blocking an attack, Goge strikes an enemy with the back of his fist. **'Lower Level: Ixcalibur': A downward punch that is used in midair that sends an opponent crashing to the ground. Emotion Manipulation Goge's Noh power, as the name suggests it manipulates and alters the emotions of beings whether human or dôji. This can be used for a variety of aspects such as preventing people to take action as their heart wouldn't allow it or fill a person with so much emotions they can't even fight.﻿ According to Jealous, this Noh is more a support type ability and isn't a direct threat. ICON God Goge God Goge is a full body ICON transformation which simultaneously alters Goge's form, while integrating Hiroshi into this new shape, using the Robot Crest to initiate the technique by previously establishing direct contact with Goge. Goge becomes larger with a helmet resembling a boar's head, which is very small compare to the rest of the body and face of ICON is largely sunken in with small marks under each eye. The ICON has large gauntlets with thick, tusk-like blades extending from the forearms, bulky leg armor, and wears a dark sash over his lower section. On the back of the ICON, three, large thrusters are position behind his head. *'Noh Power Full Throttle: Emotion Control': As God Goge, his Noh Power can be put to full power on an opponent. *'Emotion Manipulation: Innocence': God Goge goes up to an opponent and strikes an opponent with a wave of innocence, filling up an opponent with so much of it, to the point that they can no longer fight. Unfortunately this has no effect on people or dôji like Vice, as Vice possesses no goodness in his soul. Hibari God Goge Hibari God Goge is a full body Level 2 ICON transformation that alters Goge's form once the master and dôji's will reach a unification of 95% or higher, unlocking his most powerful form. This ICON has more pronounced boar motif and gains larger and bulkier armor than his normal ICON. This ICON form has larger hands and the legs has become much longer, with both appendages requiring thick, square grid-like armor. The head is very small compare to the rest of the body and the face is sunken in by the enormous armament that makes his upper torso and shoulders. The shoulder armor is equipped with two giant, spikes that resembles a boar's tusks with a single thruster on each side. The ICON's midsection lacks any armor, making it out of proportion to the rest of the body, and the lower half bares only a dark sash. When combined with his allies, Hibari God Goge forms the right hand of God Ultimo Frontal Till Dawn. Gallery File:Untitled-7.jpg|God Goge (Frontal View) File:God_Goge.png|God Goge (Side View) File:Hibari_God_Goge.png|Hibari God Goge Quotes *"Good and Evil...without either one, the dôji's power would destroy the world." *(To Service) "Yamato could have won by stopping time. He isn't so stupid that he wouldn't notice that. Now I know why Ultimo chose him to be his master." *"Your will is as strong as it used to be. Maybe even stronger. That's how much you wish to be strong. Even in this time...Do you believe as you once did...Boss Hibari?" *(To Hibari Oume, about killing Vice) "No matter how just your actions may be, if they contain malice they will revive him!!" Trivia * His abilities, designs, and names are themed after the boar and his theme color is Chestnut. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji